The Pp night
by Goldengirlforever
Summary: Buffy wishes to know what a Pp is. Now she finds out and it is very enjoyable! Review!!
1. The sneakpeak

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * *  
  
Hey guys!  
  
I'm working on the Pp story right now. I'll call it 'The Pp night.' Remember I said something about that? It's what takes place after 'Soulless means evil?' and I'll give you a hint of the story now:  
  
They had spent half an hour in bed, just lying together. "Angel? What is a Pp?" Angel sat up pulling Buffy with him, so she was sitting against his chest. "It is something you'll enjoy."  
  
"Faith said the same." Angel smiled. "p stands for party. What do you think P is? Think."  
  
Buffy thought for a minute or two. Something you enjoy. What do you enjoy which starts with a P?  
  
That's all I'm gonna give right now. Go ahead and guess what P stands for. Please?  
  
Maria goldengirlforever@hotmail.com ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	2. The Pp night

Disclaimer: Joss and his guys own them.  
  
Rating: Strong R - nc17.  
  
Timeline: Summer between s.2 and 3.  
  
Background info: Buffy wants to know what a Pp is!  
  
Feedback: send it to goldengirlforever@hotmail.com  
  
A/N: Since English isn't my native language I don't know all the sexy details so forgive me..  
  
Buffy was sitting in the kitchen next day. Angel was still sleeping and she tried to figure out what Pp meant. Faith had said she would enjoy it so it had to be something with feelings involved.  
  
Taking the last sip of her tea she went to the bedroom, giggling. She decided her angel had to get up now since she was bored. The clock was three pm and the sun was still shining but there were blinds.  
  
"Angel? Get up now!" She screamed in his ear and he sat up straight.  
  
"Never do that again! You scared the shit out of me, Buffy!"  
  
Buffy just giggled more and fell down next to him. Angel turned to the side and rested his head in his hand, watching her giggle.  
  
"Are you drunk or something? You never giggle this much."  
  
Buffy gathered herself and smiled up to him. "No, I'm just bored. Wanted to wake you up."  
  
"Wake me up?" He asked and sat on top of her stomach "I'll give you for waking me up."  
  
He effectively held her down and switched into game face. Lowering his face to her neck and chest he slowly made small tears in her skin.  
  
Buffy hated when he did this. "Please!" She giggled. "It tickles!" She tried to stop herself from laughing but it was hard. He continued his little torture, knowing the marks would be gone in a few hours. "Please stop." She was now laughing hard. "Please! You know it tickles!" Angel stopped after a few minutes and slowly Buffy stopped laughing, her face was wet from tears caused by the laughing.  
  
Switching back to human face he placed his forehead against hers. "Love you, Buffy." "Love you too, Angel."  
  
They had spent half an hour in bed, just lying together. "Angel? What is a Pp?" Angel sat up pulling Buffy with him, so she was sitting against his chest. "It is something you'll enjoy." "Faith said the same." Angel smiled. "p stands for party. What do you think P is? Think."  
  
Buffy thought for a minute or two. Something you enjoy. What do you enjoy which starts with a P? "I enjoy pleasure. Pleasure party?"  
  
Angel grabbed her waist tighter. "Exactly. We love our women. We adore them. They give us a reason to live so sometimes we have parties devoted to them. We pleasure them."  
  
Buffy blushed at the thought. Was he going to pleasure her in public? It was both exciting and scary.  
  
"Ho. how do you pleasure your women?"  
  
"We keep them hot and excited, you know, with kisses and caressing and licking. You won't be wearing any panties or bra. Just a tight top and a very short skirt. That way I can always caress and enter you whenever I want."  
  
This sounded too good to be true. A party only for pleasure? Angel whispered in her ear. "And when we want to sit down you will always sit in my lap with my cook buried deep inside you; pleasure party."  
  
The words made her blush even more. She was sure she was as red as Willow's hair.  
  
"How will that be possible when you are wearing pants?" She asked.  
  
"I have these special pants. They have no zipper. When I sit the front falls apart a little and it will be easy for my fly to find his home."  
  
Buffy pushed him down on the bed and laid down on him. "So you think I'll let you pleasure me in public?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Hmm.I'll think about it.. Okay!"  
  
It was 9.30 pm and Buffy was holding Angel's arm tight. They were waiting to get in to the party. Angel had told her all of his old friends were going to be there. Nothing to worry about. There was one thing that worried her though: her slayer/spider sense. It would go crazy if it was going to be so many vamps here as Angel had said.  
  
As they got in Buffy felt a little lost. "Hey, don't feel lost, honey. I'm here."  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
He chuckled. "I know you very well."  
  
He took her hand and dragged her to some of his friends. "Jack, hey."  
  
"Angelus? It wasn't yesterday if we say so! How good to see you."  
  
"You too. Laura here with you?"  
  
"She is, but I don't know where she is at the moment."  
  
Buffy made a sound but stopped herself from laughing. Hadn't Angel told her that vamps like to know where their mate is? The guys looked funny at her. "What?" She asked. "Would you like to say something, my dear?" Angel asked her.  
  
"No, it was just something you two said."  
  
A female vamp came up to Jack's side and laid her arm around his waist.  
  
"Angelus, could you introduce us to your lovely lady?" Jack asked.  
  
"Buffy this is Jack and Laura. Jack, Laura, this is my wonderful wife, Buffy. Buffy the vampire slayer."  
  
Laura and Jack both swallowed. "You are the slayer?" Laura asked.  
  
"I am." She answered proudly.  
  
"Just an advice; don't make her angry. You'll never guess where she hides her stakes." Angel said with a smile. "I almost got myself staked once."  
  
"We won't." Laura replied.  
  
Later it was dinner time. Buffy had discovered she wasn't the only living human here. Many vampires had human lovers. So of course there was real food on the table. It was a long table made of marble. It was cold. Thank God there was one thing that made her hot and warm. Angel hadn't joked when he said it was a pleasure party. Right now when she was eating she felt his cook twist inside her core. It felt damn good. She could come right there.  
  
"How did you do that?" She whispered.  
  
"Years of practise."  
  
As she looked around she could see that she wasn't the only one having trouble controlling her needs. Many others had problems as well.  
  
"When dinner is over we have to find a lonely place. My body needs yours."  
  
Angel let his hands leave her thighs and wander up her stomach and rest on her breast.  
  
"As you wish, this night is after all yours."  
  
He kissed her neck and then her cheek. His hands left her breast and replaced them on her thighs. Slowly they wandered towards where they were joined. He toyed a little there with her and she came soon afterwards and Angel followed.  
  
"I'll give you more soon." He whispered.  
  
Buffy was talking to Laura; their guys had left for a moment. She had assured the vampire she wasn't going to stake anyone, if they don't made her do it.  
  
As they talked about the party the guys returned. It was easy to see that they were worked up. Angel dragged her away.  
  
"I'll give you more now."  
  
Slow licks caressed her neck and the sides of her face. His right hand wandered up and down her body, he knew she liked it. The other one was for the moment resting on her hip.  
  
Buffy moaned. She was seventeen years old but this summer she had experienced more than most people did in their whole lifetime. She really liked the role-playing. Being Angel's master really turned her on; telling him what he was supposed to do. Bondage was fun too.  
  
She moaned again and suddenly realized she was topless. He had moved in front of her and was sucking on her breasts.  
  
Buffy leaned down and whispered "We have to attend these parties more often."  
  
As she said that he thrust his cook up into her core and bit down into her left breast.  
  
"Oohh. it feels... wonderful, Angel."  
  
At that moment her feet left the floor. All her weight rested on his rock hard cook. It felt like it was permanent for all future. According to Buffy he had never been this hard. He thrust once, hard, and it felt like she had been placed on a knife. He was *so* hard. But it felt good.  
  
Angel watched her face. The look on it right now was incredible. She was near her orgasm and he only moved once.  
  
They moved to the nearest wall and he pushed her up against it.  
  
"Say my name and I'll give you the pleasure you want." Angel whispered.  
  
"Angel... I love you so much. Make me come."  
  
"My real name. My demon name."  
  
Buffy got the hint.  
  
"Angelus. My demon, make me come." She kissed his lips and then the rest of his face.  
  
He ripped her skirt away so she was totally naked and began moving. As he picked up the pace Buffy helped him. She wanted him come when she did.  
  
After a few minutes she felt she was coming and squeezed her muscles to make him come with her. Nothing was better than a warm night and feel his cold seed come home, i.e. meaning inside her. They came together.  
  
"Buff.." Angelus almost screamed. "Gosh, you know how to make me come."  
  
Later when they were dressed again they said goodbye and went home to continue their pleasure night. Still, Angel continued to please his girl for the rest of the night and following day.  
  
The end  
  
Feedback please!! 


End file.
